dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Amanda Claw
Amanda Remous, known by her codename Claw, is a quiet female Dino Attack agent, long thought to be mute. She is also an infamous bounty hunter and assassin codenamed Silencia Venomosa. Biography Early Life Amanda Remous and her older brother Roger Remous grew up together in LEGO Town in a wealthy, happy family. However, Amanda and Roger were kidnapped by a criminal named Bricassius, who tortured them. Amanda, lacking the willpower to remain silent, told him how to get their fortune. As a result, Bricassius managed to get inside their mansion, kill their butler, and steal their family fortune. When Amanda's parents arrived to stop him, Amanda cried out to them, distracting them long enough for Bricassius to kill them both. That night, Amanda and Roger lost everything except for one another. She vowed never to speak again as a result. As a result of her vow of silence, which Roger respectfully did not intervene, Amanda had to learn other ways of communications. She initially wrote most of her feelings down, but found that this was too difficult to keep up. She learned sign language and even Morse code, but neither of these truly appealed to her. Amanda found that she preferred communicating through her expressions and body language, but unfortunately Roger was the only one who could truly understand her like this. Silencia Venomosa Due to her childhood trauma, Amanda Remous turned to a darker life of crime as she grew older. She adopted the alias "Silencia Venomosa", and by age eighteen she had become an infamous bounty hunter and a feared assassin. Several of her assassinations include the president of Mindstorms, Inc., the Brickfather, and the president of Dacta Corporation. During the incident with Minstorms, Inc., Venomosa had a run-in with a fellow bounty hunter known as Schiess. Silencia Venomosa's infamous reputation grew as her name appeared in Daily Brick headlines, yet she always evaded capture by the authorities. This was more than enough to garner the attention of Bricassius himself. One night, the crime boss invited Venomosa over to his mansion to discuss possibilities for a partnership. There, Venomosa drugged Bricassius, rendering him fully conscious yet completely immobile. Showing him an old photograph of the Remous family, Venomosa revealed her true identity to Bricassius, then killed him. In early 2010, Silencia Venomosa received an assignment to hunt down Roger Remous, who had become a famous geologist. Although she found her brother, she expressed reluctance to kill him. Roger explained to Venomosa that he was the one who sent her the assignment, since it was a risky but sure way to find her. He revealed that he intended to intervene the path of life she had chosen. Although Roger was initially unsuccessful, Silencia Venomosa eventually felt regret for the life she had chosen for herself. Striving to redeem herself of her shameful actions, Amanda finally settled down, sharing a house with Roger's family. However, she felt no regret at all for the killing of Bricassius. Dino Attack Headquarters Amanda's attempt at restoring a normal way of life was short-lived. The Dino Attack began, and the entire neighborhood was flattened by Mutant Dinosaurs. Only Amanda and Roger escaped alive; Roger's family did not survive the attack. Seeing the Dino Attack as opportunity to redeem herself, Amanda joined the Dino Attack Team at the same time as her brother. While Roger signed up under their surname, Amanda signed up as "Claw". She initially considered the codename "Venom", but decided against it because it was too similar to "Venomosa" and was already used by another Dino Attack agent. Upon arriving at Dino Attack Headquarters, Amanda Claw and Roger Remous were surprised to find a mysterious new building in place of the old military headquarters. Outside, they met Rex, Zero, and Phantom. They later learned that the mysterious building was a new Dino Attack Headquarters built by Brick League United after the original headquarters was destroyed by Kotua, a defected Alpha Team agent. Amanda took interest in Rex, sensing there was something trustworthy in him. When she realized that Rex was the only one other than Roger who could read her expressions and gestures, she began feeling attracted towards him. Kotua arrived with the massive water monster Chaos to eliminate the group of the Dino Attack agents. Luckily, Databoard was able to force them to keep their distance with his airship, [[Vehicles#The Saber|the Saber]], while the Dino Attack agents tried to figure out how to enter the mysterious building. The door was locked by a strange riddle, and while Zero and Phantom worked together to figure it out, Fssinister arrived with a small army of Holographic Robotic Dino Bombs, or H.R.D.B. Amanda, Rex, and Roger worked together to fight off the H.R.D.B., but during the fight Roger disappeared. Amanda was later informed that Roger was sent on a secret mission across the LEGO Planet. Once Zero and Phantom managed to open the door, Amanda and the others explored the new Dino Attack Headquarters. Since working with Rex to fight the H.R.D.B. and learning that he could understand her, Amanda felt close to him, and they continued to get to know each other. By the end of the night, their mutual attraction blossomed into love, and they shared their first kiss. The Mutation Later, while passing near a wrecked Police Station, Amanda was ambushed and surrounded by Evil Ogel, General Evil, and Fogel. Instead of simply killing her, as a cruel joke Fogel decided to inject her with Mutant T-Rex DNA, which like other Mutant Dino DNA is capable of overriding the natural DNA sequence and transforming the victim into a Mutant T-Rex. Surrounded, Amanda was unable to fend them off, and was injected. Only a few seconds later, she burst out of her Dino Attack uniform, transformed into a Mutant T-Rex. Realizing the potential danger she could be in, as the Dino Attack Team was trained to eliminate Mutant T-Rexes, Amanda fled the scene before Dino Attack agents could arrive, leaving behind her torn uniform. Keeping herself hidden, she watched as Specs informed Rex that Amanda was dead (which was the evidence provided by the torn uniform), and knew from Rex's reaction that he truly loved her in return. She also used her heightened Mutant Dino senses to learn Rex's scent. Eventually, she found another Mutant T-Rex accompanied by Rex's tamed Mutant Lizard Amanda recognized as Trouble. Amanda realized that the T-Rex carried Rex's scent and spoke with Rex's voice. Thinking that Rex too was ambushed and mutated by the villains, she tried to express herself to the Mutant T-Rex. The Mutant T-Rex turned her down, not recognizing her. Only when Amanda brought the T-Rex to the police station and showed him the shattered vial of Mutant Dino DNA did the T-Rex recognize her, confirming the T-Rex to be Rex. The two Mutant T-Rexes found The Phantom, PBB, Little Bot, and Chompy. Amanda found herself a little annoyed when Rex lied to them, claiming that Rex was dead and he was actually "Maw". They camped together and fell asleep. When Amanda and the others woke up, they were in a secure chamber of Villains Headquarters. There, while the present-day villains watched, the Future Villains revealed themselves to the team. In return, The Phantom revealed his true identity to be Frozeen. The Future Villains then engaged Amanda and the others in combat. Amanda and Rex worked together to quickly knock Fladek unconscious. Then, they aided PBB by demolishing the Frickster's army of Brickster-Bots, then knocked him unconscious as well. Amanda and Rex assisted Frozeen by pinning Fogel in place while Frozeen could knock him unconscious. Amanda, Rex, and Frozeen then knocked the last of the Future Villains, Fssinister, unconscious as well. After finding a way out of the chamber, they brought the unconscious Future Villains to their time machine. Frozeen quickly installed an explosive into the machine, and sent the machine back to the future with the villains and the explosive inside. However, the present-day villains followed, and Sam Sinister fired a tranquilizer at Amanda, Rex, and Chompy. Amanda awoke in a cage, along with Rex, Frozeen, and Chompy. Little Bot was brought to a nearby Torture Room, and Evil Ogel, General Evil, and Sam Sinister showed them a television screen receiving footage from a camera set up just outside Villains Headquarters. Through the television screen, Amanda watched as the Brickster and Vladek chained down PBB and blew him up. Angered, Little Bot broke out of the Torture Room and revealed his true identity to everyone: Libo, leader of the defunct L.A. Organization that preceded the Alpha Team. The Brickster, Vladek, and Sam Sinister ran away, but Libo managed to contain Ogel and General Evil inside an energy sphere. He freed Amanda and the others, who left Villains Headquarters. They built themselves a small aircraft and flew away from the scene, as Libo explained his backstory. After escaping a pack of angry Mutant T-Rexes, Amanda and Rex encountered the four founding members of the Dino Attack Team. She was rather annoyed when Rex lied to them, claiming that they were "Claw" and "Maw", instead of revealing their true identities. However, with the help of Ata, the founding members eventually figured out the truth, and offered to cure them. Amanda and Rex both gladly accepted the offer. That night, Amanda was injected with a serum that would remove the overriding Mutant T-Rex DNA and restore her Minifig body. Dino Island Laboratory As predicted, the next morning, Amanda woke up as a Minifig once again. She was deeply surprised to discover that Rex, on the other hand, woke up as a normal T-Rex. Rex then explained to her his origins, and she realized that all this time she was loving someone who all along was a T-Rex. Nonetheless, Amanda decided that despite their different species, they could still love each other; it would just be a less-serious relationship. Amanda was later sent to a subway tunnel in LEGO City, from which many Mutant Dinos emerged but never seemed to enter. There, she encountered Sam Sinister and the Brickster, and Sam Sinister attempted to interrogate her. She remained silent during the interrogation, and when Sam Sinister pulled out a pistol, she disarmed him with her hook. She proceeded to knock the two villains unconscious, and continued her path. Eventually, she met up with Frozeen and Libo, both of whom were sent on the same mission. Together, they discovered a sewage system attached to the subway tunnels, and in the sewage tunnels they encountered a Mutant T-Rex. The Mutant T-Rex did not attack them, but simply warned them to stay away and to beware of several villains in the tunnel. Suddenly, a tank-like vehicle appeared in the tunnel, and after Frozeen killed the drivers and freed several caged dinosaurs, Amanda and Libo climbed in the vehicle as well. They used the tank-like vehicle to speed into a chamber at the far end of the sewage tunnel and demolish two turrets set up in the chamber's center. There, they found Sam Sinister, the Brickster, and Vladek, but worked together with the villains to fight two mysterious Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids who guarded the chamber. One-by-one, the guards knocked out the Dino Attack allies and villains, leaving only Amanda and Sam Sinister. Sam Sinister attempted to make a deal with the Hybrids, that if he escaped they could kill Amanda instead, but the Hybrids responded by knocking them both out. When Amanda woke up again, she was chained to a wall in a mysterious laboratory on Dinosaur Island, along with Frozeen, Libo, Sinister, Brickster, and Vladek. A Minifig who looked very similar to Rex's Minifig disguise entered the room and revealed himself to be Dr. Rex, the one responsible for the Dino Attack. He taunted them and discouraged them from attempting to escape, but was distracted when Libo managed to escape in his Little Bot disguise. The chains were broken, and Amanda and the others were freed. As she passed a window in the laboratory, Amanda's arm was suddenly cut by flying shards of glass when a rock smashed the window. Evil Ogel, General Evil, and a few drones climbed into the lab through the window, and proposed an alliance with the Dino Attack Team. Rex and Chompy both arrived just as Dr. Rex returned with more Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids. Amanda then participated in a battle against the Hybrids, during which her chain whip was broken. Eventually, the Lurcher Drone in the group was convinced to act as a distraction, leading the Hybrids away while Amanda and the others escaped. Along the way, they encountered what appeared to be Dr. Rex dragging along an unconscious Rex. General Evil immediately attacked the one thought to be Dr. Rex, but Amanda could tell from the tone and confusion in the Minifig's voice that he was actually not Dr. Rex. When many Hybrids surrounded the group, the Minifig created an opening, allowing Frozeen and the others to escape; unfortunately, Amanda and the Lurcher Drone were both captured by the Hybrids, along with the T-Rex. The Minifig ordered the Hybrids to release Amanda and the Lurcher, and Amanda realized that the Minifig was Rex and the T-Rex was Dr. Rex. Since she and the Lurcher were the only two who realized this, Rex told them to follow Frozeen and the others to tell them of the truth. Unfortunately, Amanda and the Lurcher Drone were unable to catch up with Frozeen and the others, who had left Dino Island by boat. Seeing that the Dino Island Laboratory, with Rex still inside, was under attack by the mesozoic morphing monsters, Amanda decided to return to the lab and help Rex escape. She and the Lurcher managed to find Rex amidst the chaos of the attacked laboratory, and, along with a few Hybrids which now answered to Rex, they stole one of the tank-like vehicles and left the laboratory. While in the island's jungle, the tank-like vehicle, dubbed the "Dino Track Transport", ran out of fuel, so the Hybrids were sent back to the laboratory to get more Octan gasoline. General Evil appeared, attacking Rex and refusing to stop until Amanda looked at him so fiercely that he realized that he was not attacking Dr. Rex. General Evil introduced them to Talia Kaahs, whom he had rescued from the laboratory, and asked them if she could also hop in the vehicle. As Amanda and Rex agreed, the Hybrids returned with the gasoline, when suddenly an armored Mutant T-Rex whom Amanda realized to be the real Dr. Rex attacked the vehicle. Using an old Alpha Team strategy, they escaped Dr. Rex and left the island using the sewage tunnels. Goo Caverns The sewage tunnels brought the Dino Track Transport back to LEGO City, where they were joined by Sam Throramebi and Aster Oid. When they returned to Dino Attack Headquarters, Amanda helped convince Specs that Rex's mind-switching story was the truth. Later, Amanda, Frozeen, and Sam Throramebi rescued Rex from a Mutant Vinscale Octomus swarm just off the coast of LEGO City. Commissioned by Evil Ogel, Dino Attack Team sent most of its forces to the Goo Caverns, which needed to be reinforced in order to harvest Green Goo, a substance that could stop Mutant Dinos. Amanda Claw was assigned to the same squad as General and Talia Kaahs. Together, the squad reinforced Quadrant 45 of the Goo Caverns, then got radioed by Specs ordering them to make the insecure Quadrants 14 and 15 their next priority. Passing through Quadrant 27, Amanda Claw left General's squad and instead joined a squad with Rex, Zyra, and David. However, while securing Quadrant 57, they were separated from Zyra and David. While searching for the other two Dino Attack agents, they ran into Agent Grease. Traveling deeper into the tunnels, Amanda and Rex encountered the Brickspider Bot v1.0. After the Brickspider Bot was defeated, Amanda Claw and Rex continued to reinforce Quadrant 57, then began to oversee reconstruction of an Ogel mining center. Rex was later captured by Cyber-Bully and the Brickspider Bot; Amanda teamed up with three Super Rock Drones in a twelve-legged red-black vehicle to search for him. They were unsuccessful, and following an eruption in Quadrant 14, they were forced to board the Trouble Sub. Aboard the Trouble Sub, she worried about Rex, but was comforted by Greybeard. LEGO Island Dino Attack Team's next major mission was to LEGO Island, where agents were sent to retrieve the Constructopedia. There, Amanda Claw was joyfully reunited with Rex. They shared a Fire Hammer with Frozeen, Sam Throramebi, and Sam Race. Amanda noted that there were Mutant Dinos seemingly guarding the Information Center. The squad traveled there by Fire Hammer, and Amanda used the Xenon Multi-Mode Launcher to incapacitate the Mutant Pterosaurs on the roof. There, they were joined by a T-1 Typhoon piloted by Reptile and Coral. Together, they searched the Information Center, only to find a note written by a pirate and a radio message from Ata, both suggesting that the Constructopedia was hidden in the L.E.G.O. Radio Center. They retrieved the Constructopedia and rescued Ata, only to find that the Constructopedia had been marked by some sort of tracking venom that caused Mutant Dinos to pursue their T-1 Typhoon. Amanda worked with Coral, Reptile, Rex, and Frozeen to shoot down Mutant T-Rexes. When Mutant Lizards started teleporting aboard the helicopter, Amanda helped Rex and Reptile in dispatching them. Amanda was the first to notice another note aboard the T-1 Typhoon from the mysterious pirate, telling the agents to go to Space Mountain. She remained with Reptile, Sam Throramebi, and Sam Race aboard the T-1 Typhoon as they headed for Space Mountain. The helicopter fought off attacking Mutant Pterosaurs and destroyed their nests atop Space Mountain. Outside a cave, they encountered Captain Click, the one who was sending them the notes. Captain Click stole the Constructopedia from the Dino Attack agents to fulfill his own desires; Amanda attempted to take it back, but was unsuccessful. However, when it was revealed that there was a XERRD laboratory inside Captain Click's cave, they teamed up with the pirate skeleton to attack the lab. Amanda participated in the battle, smashed one of the laboratory's mainframe computers while fighting off XERRD scientists, Inferno agents, and Mutant Lizards. The Brickspider Bot v1.0, which oversaw the laboratory's operations, then revealed a terrible secret in Morse Code: Roger Remous had been killed by Fssinister, and this information was kept from Amanda by the Dino Attack Team. For the first time since her parents' deaths, Amanda spoke. Angered and saddened, she asked Rex why this was kept a secret, but she was not satisfied with his answer. The Brickspider Bot proceeded to rip out the Constructopedia's baseplate page, turning LEGO Island into thousands of 1x1 bricks. Amanda managed to balance atop one of these bricks and was brought into the Torn World. In the Torn World, Amanda would not even look at Rex. However, she did participate in building a walkway out of the 1x1 bricks to make it easier to transverse the Torn World. During the final battle against the Brickspider Bot, Amanda was shoved over the edge of the walkway, but grabbed onto a floating 1x1 brick. When her fingers slipped off the brick, her hand was grabbed by Rex just in time. Although Rex was in danger of falling off the walkway as well, they were both rescued by Bluetooth. Joined by Reptile and Semick, Amanda was the first to notice several Hybrids approaching to help fight the Brickspider Bot. The Hybrids ambushed the Brickspider Bot and beheaded it, but the Brickspider Bot recovered quickly and killed most of the Hybrids. Taking one of the fallen Hybrids' electro-spears, Amanda finally forgave Rex and stabbed the Brickspider Bot's disembodied head, shutting down the robot for good and saving Rex from suffocation. The 1x1 bricks left the Torn World and reformed LEGO Island, where Amanda Claw and Rex embraced one another. Their celebration was short-lived, as the Hybrids betrayed Dino Attack Team and badly-wounded Rex with one of their electro-spears. Amanda, Septimus, Semick, and Medic helped Rex aboard a T-1 Typhoon to receive immediate medical attention. Amanda also noted that Semick was paying a lot of attention to a wounded Sam Throramebi despite the latter's animosity for the former. Adventurers' Island In the Dino Attack Hospital Wing, Amanda Claw and Ata waited by Rex's bedside until he regained consciousness. When Medic explained to Rex that he had been paralyzed from the waist down, Amanda comforted Rex and expressed her sympathies. Then, Amanda and Rex were told by Ata about a secret mission to Antarctica. Amanda was asked by Rex as to why she had remained mute for many years. She decided to tell him about Bricassius and the murder of her parents, but only briefly alluded to her life as Silencia Venomosa. After that, Amanda volunteered to help push Rex's wheelchair. Amanda and Rex entered the mission briefing room, where they were informed about the Maelstrom's presence on Adventurers' Island. They requested a ride on Hotwire's Talon, and were surprised to learn that Kat, who had transferred her consciousness into the helicopter, was actually a synthetic clone of Dr. Rex's sister Catherine Alexander. As the Talon traveled to Adventurers' Island, it was attacked by Mutant Pterosaurs and was forced to make a landing in the island's jungle. While Hotwire stayed behind to make any necessary repairs, Amanda traveled with Rex, Chompy, and Tracer to find the Adventurers' jungle outpost. Because Rex was riding Chompy's back, Amanda and Tracer took turns carrying his wheelchair. They arrived at the outpost and found Johnny Thunder's old journal, which suggested that the TumTum Tribe knew where the Maelstrom Temple might be located. While gathering Octan gasoline to fuel some of the vehicles parked at the outpost, they were attacked by a Stromling Explorer and Islanders. Dust arrived and attempted to rescue the Dino Attack agents, but more Islanders arrived. While Dust was held prisoner, Amanda and the others were escorted to the Aztec Village to attempt negotiations with Achu. Achu teleported them into Dino Park, where they would have to hold their ground against endless waves of Mutant Dinos. Although they were joined by Clarke Deadworth and a female T-Rex, the group was losing the upper hand to the Mutant Dinos. Despite the potential danger it put her in, Amanda refused to leave Rex's side, since she saw it as her duty to push his wheelchair. Then, after Chompy and the female T-Rex left to make negotiations with the native dinosaurs, Amanda and the other Dino Attack agents were teleported back into the Aztec Village, which was under attack by Mutant Dinos. After a long, hard battle, the Aztec Village was saved by a Triceratops stampede. Amanda Claw and Rex shared a Fire Hammer, and began reminiscing about the Dino Attack and wondering about the future. After receiving information from Achu regarding the Maelstrom Temple, they were informed that Dino Attack Team was conducting a raid against a XERRD Fortress. Amanda and Rex arrived at the XERRD Fortress, where they met up with a squad of Dino Attack agents commanded by Reptile and Sam Sinister. While the others took cover from XERRD snipers, Amanda grabbed a fallen agent's sniping rifle and shot down every single enemy sniper. Fleeing from a Stromling Explorer and a Skeleton Mummy, they entered the fortress. Inside, they overpowered a group of XERRD scientists and guards, then disguised themselves with their lab coats and uniforms; Amanda Claw disguised herself as a XERRD guard. They had to find a place to hide the XERRD agents' bodies, and when Sam Sinister suggested the utility closet, Amanda quickly objected, claiming it was the most obvious place to hide unconscious bodies. The group encountered two high-ranking XERRD scientists, Zed Provhezor and Walter Breen. Since they took away Sam Sinister for negotiations, Amanda and the others had to follow in order to rescue Sam Sinister. However, they reached a doorway protected by a force field which would only let XERRD scientists through; Amanda and everyone else disguised as a XERRD guard were repelled by the force field. The force field's inventor, Michelle Glados, revealed herself and ordered the guards to get back to work. Amanda fabricated that Dr. Rex had specifically ordered her to push the wheelchair of Rex, whom she described as a synthetically-engineered clone of Dr. Rex. When Dr. Glados asked why a mere grunt would be trusted to such a task, Amanda revealed that she was actually Silencia Venomosa. Using terror and her feared reputation to her advantage, Silencia Venomosa successfully extorted Chell Glados into letting her through the force field. However, because Dr. Glados realized that Rex, Reptile, and the others were disguised Dino Attack agents, she teleported the rest of the squad away and activated the fortress's neurotoxins. Amanda Claw, Rex, and Reptile followed Dr. Provhezor to a room filled with crates. Claw and Reptile opened one crate and found several injection needles containing the antidote for the neurotoxin. Since Provhezor left only two needles behind, Amanda offered Rex one of the antidotes, but Rex declined and insisted that she take it instead. They continued to follow Dr. Provhezor to the central chamber of the XERRD Fortress, where they found Dr. Glados, Dr. Breen, Lord Sinister, and Señor Palomar but were blocked off by a laser grid. After the XERRD scientists and Palomar teleported out of the fortress, Lord Sinister deactivated the laser grid and joined the group. They met up with Semick, Prichard, and Carl Lutsky and proceeded to board the Talon with Kate Bishop, Dr. Cyborg, and Hotwire. They landed at a Dino Attack camp and proceeded to finally get some rest. Amanda Claw later attended the trial of George Brown, who was being condemned to death by firing squad by Rotor for not following orders to fire upon the XERRD Fortress while Dino Attack agents were inside. Disgusted, she grabbed and loaded an assault rifle, left the trial, and crept towards the firing squad's location. However, Amanda stopped herself before she could kill the firing squad, especially thanks to the intervention of Rockford and Clint Wayne. She returned to the tent and, although she lied to other Dino Attack agents, confessed to Rex what had just happened. When Rex was summoned by the queen T-Rex to finish forming an alliance between Dino Attack Team and the native dinosaurs of Adventurers' Island, Amanda Claw accompanied him to the Ugalego ruins where the queen resided. The T-Rex expressed disapproval of Dino Attack Team's alliance with Lord Sinister, which Amanda attempted to justify by bringing up her own reasons for joining Dino Attack Team in order to redeem herself of her past as Silencia Venomosa. However, Mr. Cunningham was caught snooping around and refused to answer any of Rex's questions. As Silencia Venomosa, she threatened Mr. Cunningham with a knife until at last he revealed that he was working for XERRD and carrying out orders for Lord Sinister. Knowing that he had likely set up traps, Venomosa forced Mr. Cunningham into taking the lead when leaving the Ugalego temple, only to find that his traps had already ensnared a XERRD scientist named Dr. Paulie Gonepus and numerous Mutant Dinos. With Mr. Cunningham and Dr. Gonepus as their prisoners, Amanda Claw and Rex return to camp only to find the area under attack by Mutant Dinos and Stromlings led by Zachary. After the Stromlings withdrew and Paulie Gonepus was interrogated by Adventure, Amanda suggested that the Dino Attack Team should let Dr. Gonepus escape so they could track him to the Maelstrom Temple. After Gonepus was released and determined to be traveling to the Pharaoh's Forbidden Ruins, Amanda sent for Rotor and Kate Bishop as per Rex's request. Amanda, Rex, Rotor, and Kate traveled in Adventure's Fire Hammer to the Maelstrom-infected region of Adventurers' Island, where they spotted the Temple of Creation. They parted from the rest of the convoy and traveled to the temple to gather Imagination for use in battle against the Maelstrom, but the entrance was covered with spiderwebs. While Amanda cut her way through the webs, the group was attacked by a Dark Spiderling, which Amanda killed with her knife. Then, the group was surrounded by Stromling Explorers and Stromling Islanders. Amanda, Rotor, and Rex battled their way through the Stromlings until the team could make a break for it. Further inside the Temple of Creation, they discovered a statue containing an orb of Imagination. There, they encountered Señor Palomar and the XERRD scientists, learning that the Temple of Creation was actually the Maelstrom Temple. During the battle, Amanda tried to stick by Rex's side, but after Rex was picked up by Provhezor's hover-chair, Amanda Claw was forced to fight with her knife. After Amanda witnessed the arrival of a mysterious samurai, she rescued Rex, who had landed dangerously close to the Maelstrom vortex in the temple. She defeated Señor Palomar before recruiting him in stopping Walter Breen, who was trying to escape the battle with Kate Bishop as his Minifig shield. Breen was then killed by Wallace Bishop, who revealed himself to be Frank Einstein in disguise. Then, Lord Sam Sinister entered the chamber with the Maelstrom Crystal, prompting Baron Typhonus to reveal himself in the Maelstrom vortex. Although Typhonus granted Rex the ability to walk, Amanda Claw reminded Rex not to trust the Baron, who was the Darkitect responsible for the Dino Attack. When the Darkitect took away Rex's mobility once again, Amanda was sent to retrieve his wheelchair, but instead she went after Provhezor's hover-chair. Amanda was relieved to discover that the hover-chair, while slightly-damaged, was still functional. However, when she returned to Rex, he was engaged in conversation with a generic Stromling posing as Kotua, and he could neither see nor hear her. The same applied to many of her other teammates, with the only exception being the samurai. The samurai explained to Amanda that Rex and the others were trapped in illusions created by the Darkitect. As Andrew, Laxus, and Holly Vinyaya arrived, Amanda and the samurai agreed that it was up to them to free Rex and the others from their illusions. Then, Trigger approached the group, referred to Amanda as "Silencia Venomosa", and revealed that he was the bounty hunter with the alias Schiess. Amanda kept her composure and surprised Trigger by speaking aloud, but speaking was failed to trick Trigger into believing that she was not Venomosa. Additionally, Trigger's statement caused Amanda to become a target of Vinyaya's suspicions, since the Space Police officer had spent years trying to hunt down Venomosa. Amanda returned to Rex's side, and a Mutant Lizard tamed by Stranger saw her and realized that what Rex saw was an illusion. For a split second, the illusion broke, allowing Rex to catch a glimpse of Amanda. This helped Rex break away from the illusion. As the Mutant Lizard killed the Stromling who was posing as Kotua, Amanda and Rex embraced each other shortly before helping Frozeen break out of his own illusion. After Amanda and Frozeen helped Rex climb into Provhezor's hover-chair, they were shocked to discover that the mysterious samurai was actually a Minifig/Mutant Pterosaur Hybrid. Still, Amanda trusted the samurai, who revealed her name as Pterisa and felt very insecure now that everyone knew her identity. Knowing that Pterisa needed support, Amanda brought Rex to Pterisa and had the elite Dino Attack agent put his trust in her. Amanda joined the others as they distracted the Darkitect from the actions of Lord Sam Sinister, who was being airlifted out of the temple with the Maelstrom Crystal, and Kate Bishop, who was injecting Frank Einstein's Creative Spark into the temple's Imagination orb. At last, the empowered Imagination was able to banish the Darkitect and restore the Maelstrom Temple to a Temple of Creation. Abilities and Traits Amanda was mostly mute, though recently she has began speaking again. Before that, she "spoke" through hand gestures and facial expressions. Amanda is also a skilled fighter, having trained in martial arts in her youth. Although her weapon of choice is a knife, during the Dino Attack she adopted a chain whip in an attempt to distance herself from her Silencia Venomosa identity; despite this, she has fallen back to using her knife again in recent times. She is also a deadly sniper, a skill she developed during her years as Silencia Venomosa. Amanda is caring, compassionate, trusting, kind, and selfless. However, she is also fierce, spirited, and can even be intimidating when angered. She looks for what is good in people, but often feels agitated when others underestimate her due to her gender or lack of speech. Due to her tragic past, Amanda also has a very dark side to her personality that has recently begun to reemerge once she started speaking again. As Silencia Venomosa, she was cunning and merciless, doing whatever it took to capture a bounty. During her years as Silencia Venomosa, she developed immunities to the various toxins that she frequently used to incapacitate her targets. After injecting herself with the antidote, Amanda Claw is also immune to the neurotoxins used in XERRD bases. When Amanda was injected with Mutant T-Rex DNA, the Maelstrom threatened to take over her mind and reduce her to a mindless beast, as it had done with Snake and Axel. Through sheer willpower, Amanda was able to resist the Maelstrom's takeover, and in the process she developed an immunity to the Maelstrom's influence. This prevented the Darkitect from seeing into her mind and bringing her worst fears to life in the Maelstrom Temple. Quotes Trivia *Amanda was introduced in the RPG as a result of the Alpha Team: Mission Deep Freeze RPG, in which many Alpha Team agents had girlfriends while Frozeen was single, as well as to influence Rex's decision to break out of his Minifig disguise. *Although Amanda Remous is her real name and Claw is her official codename, she is often referred to as Amanda Claw. *At one point in the Dino Attack RPG, it was revealed that Amanda was a telepath; shortly afterward, this was removed and considered noncanon. *Amanda is one of the few Dino Attack agents allowed to carry an emergency lighter. *Of all Dino Attack agents who have shared her fate, Amanda has been the most frequent case of Mutant Dino mutation that Andrew has found himself constantly recalling. In a dream he had, he saw Amanda's torn uniform near the police station. Her name also appeared on a list of Dino Attack agents who were Mutant Dinos at one point, in the same dream. And when Andrew visited the scene of Amanda's mutation in reality, he found the injection needle that had been used in the incident, still containing some of the Mutant T-Rex DNA. It is now secretly in his possession. Category:PeabodySam Category:Dino Attack Agents